


Suddenly

by daveaj



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Canonical Character Death, Comic, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daveaj/pseuds/daveaj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've got all the chances you could need, but that still doesn't make it easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOtakuSupreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtakuSupreme/gifts).



> Roxy is my fave character and this got me SO PUMPED you have no idea.

 


End file.
